1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adsorber comprising at least one filter element for cleaning raw gases. The invention further relates to a filter module comprising such an adsorber and a housing having at least one inlet opening for the raw gas and at least one outlet opening for the clean gas.
The invention further relates to a filter unit comprising at least two filter modules. The invention also relates to a device for conditioning outer air which comprises a filter module and has at least one outer air device having arranged downstream thereof at least one filter module with at least one filter element. The invention further relates to a device for treating escaping air with such a filter module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of raw gases it is known to guide the raw gas through filter elements which retain undesirable components.